Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the field of the display technology, and in particular, to a backlight control method, a backlight control device and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
With the continuous improvement of the display technology, people's requirements to the resolution and the large size of the displayers are continuously improved. A UD (Ultra High Definition) display apparatus with higher display resolution is developed, and is gradually broadly applied. Comparing with traditional HD (High Definition) and full HD (full High Definition) display apparatus, the physical resolution of the UD ultra high definition display apparatus can generally reach 3840*2160 (4K*2K) or more, the total number of pixels thereof reaches above 8 million or more, which is 8 times the number of pixels of the available HD (physical solution of 1366*768) display apparatus and 4 times the number of pixels of the Full HD (physical solution of 1920*1080) display apparatus.
For the UD display apparatus, the 4K*2K image information inputted into the display screen generally are derived from the FPGA (Field-Programmable Gate Array) panel. In particular, FHD (1920*1080) image signals are inputted into the FPGA through the SOC (System on Chip), then the FHD (1920*1080) image signals are converted into UD (3840*2160) image signals by the FPGA, and thereby the UD (3840*2160) display apparatus is driven to display. In the UD display apparatus, the control of displaying backlight is usually performed by the FPGA. But for the UD display apparatus of the prior art, a more effective method is needed to realize the control of displaying backlight.